Antes Que O Sol Se Por
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Hinata não consegue declarar seu amor por Naruto. Mais um simples acontecimento faz com que esse sentimento possa ser revelado. OneShot: NaruHina


Naruto não me Pertence, se fosse a História seria outra...

Oii... Essa é a minha primeira vez que eu posto aqui  
>** Super Nervosa**<br>Espero que vocês gostem dessa OneShot, que é NaruHina

Boa Leitura ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que o Sol se Por<strong>

Não sei como aconteceu, na verdade, não tinha percebido. Minha vida foi sempre monótona, qualquer mudança não faria diferença, era quase imperceptível. Todos os dias eram repetitivos, que eu já sabia exatamente que aconteceria no fim do dia, minha lágrimas caindo sobre meu rosto, molhando meu travesseiro. Ninguém se importava mesmo, não fazia diferença, minha existência não era reconhecida, todos achavam _"É só uma menina esquisita",_ não tinha nem uma serventia.

Todo esse tempo eu achava que seria sempre assim, não tinha esperança de continuar vivendo, não seria tão simples se eu não estivesse mais nesse mundo? Eu pensei varias vezes em tirar minha própria vida, com certeza ninguém sentiria minha falta, e o mundo, as pessoas, continuariam suas vidas, sem nem um problema. Aliás por que não fiz isso ainda?

Deve ter sido aquele dia que eu vi seus olhos. Os olhos mais lindo que poderia existir. Olhos radiantes de Alegria, Felicidades, Esperança. Olhos que nunca pensaria em ter. Os olhos do mais profundo azul do céu. Minha mente não pensou mais em nada, só naquele azul, minhas mãos estavam suadas, meu coração acelerado, minha respiração descompassada, uma vontade imensa de sorrir. Um pequeno sorriso tímido brotou nos meus lábios. Não sabia o porquê, mais aquela sensação de bem estar invadiu meu corpo.

Depois daquele dia, desejei intensamente ver o portador daqueles olhos todos os dias, então comecei a observá-lo pela vila, onde ele andava, com quem ele falava, do que ele gostava. Por favor, não pense que eu sou louca. Talvez eu seja? Bem não importa, eu só quero vê-lo.

Coincidentemente ou não nós estávamos na mesma turma na Academia, mais que surpresa ele nem me notou, ninguém da sala me notou, não faz diferença desde que eu possa velo todos os dias, para mim esta tudo bem.

Os anos foram passando e nada mudou, bem só o meu tamanho, bom até que eu estou bonitinha, sempre me escondo em roupas largar, minha timidez não me abandona, às vezes é irritante. E ele? Estava mais lindo do que nunca seus olhos cada dia estava mais azuis, e eu cada dia mais apaixonada, Apaixonada? Sim apaixonada, depois de um tempo eu descobri o era todas aquelas sensações que eu sentia quando eu o via, era AMOR.

Outro dia eu tentei falar com ele, mais a minha boca nada saio, ele com certeza me achou uma Idiota, e fui para casa com meus olhos cheio de lágrimas, lágrimas que não saíram mais, desde o dia que eu o via pela primeira vez, naquele tempo, parecia que essas lágrimas não eram tão doloridas. Naquela semana eu não o via, na verdade eu estava fugindo dele, não queria encontrá-lo.

Estava indo para casa, depois de algumas missões simples eu fui comprar algumas guloseimas, para minha irmã caçula, algumas meninas vieram me provocar, isso sempre acontecia não tão surpreendente, como hoje não era exceção, elas disseram o que sempre dizem, me empurraram e eu cai de bunda no chão, as risadas ecoaram pela rua, sorte minha que não tinha quase ninguém passando por lá, e só para varias elas levaram meus doces.

Mais algo que nunca acontece nesses momentos... Ele apareceu, estendendo a mão para mim, um completo cavalheiro, e eu timidamente peguei a sua mão estendida, e ele me ajudou a levantar. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes, de certo eu estava muito vermelha. Ele sorriu, o mais lindo sorriso que eu poderia receber, fiquei perdida naquele sorriso, meu transe foi cortado pela sua voz aveludada.

- Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, ele sorrio novamente.

- Obrigada – minha voz quase não saio, minha bochechas esquentaram mais, meu corpo começou a ficar quente, pensei que iria desmaiar, mais me contive.

- Não há de que – ele sorri mais uma vez.

De tanto nervosismo eu começo a andar no rumo de casa, não sei porque, mais minhas pernas me guiavam por aquele caminho. Mais de repente, sinto meu pulso sendo segurando, e me viro rapidamente é ele me segurando.

- Podemos dar um passeio? - perguntou um pouco envergonhado, um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Naquela eu quase desmaie, parecia um sonho, não sabia o que fazer, mais a é claro que eu tinha que aceitar.

- Cl-Claro – disse gaguejando, me odiei por isso, mais ele sorriu então estava tudo bem.

Fomos andando pela estrada, conversado, rindo ele era muito engraçando, tinha idéias sem sentido, mais algumas se pensar bem, tinha algum sentido. Nós fomos para um pequena trilha que tinha no meio da floresta, ele me disse que no final daquela trilha tinha uma linda paisagem, eu iria gostar.

Parecia um sonho, eu e ele conversando rindo, meus problemas, sumiram, nem parecia que eu tinha alguns, me senti renovada, ele me fazia tão bem. Chegamos não final da trilha, que não acreditei era uma linda cachoeira, o por do sol era refletido na água correte.

- Esse lugar é muito bonito, não sabia que tinha um lugar desses em Konoha – disse maravilhada com a visão.

- Poucos sabem sobre esse lugar. Então esse vai ser o nosso segredo – disse ele sorrindo.

O sol que ainda havia, refletiu em sua fazer, fazendo brilhar sua pele levemente bronzeada, seus cabelos louros, seus olhos azuis, ele era um anjo, um anjo que invadiu meu coração e lá ficou.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui, vou guardar segredo. – disse com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

- Não foi nada, uma menina tão linda não devia ficar com os olhos tão tristes – ele disse serio.

Não consegui responder, desviei meus olhos dos dele, e ele gentilmente colocou a mão no meu queixo e levantou a minha cabeça o novamente estava encarnando aqueles olhos que eu tanto Amo.

- Eu venho te observando, que você me observa há muito tempo... – disse ele ainda serio. E eu o olhei surpresa, como não tinha percebido isso.

- Mais... Eu gosto quando você faz isso, você sempre me apoiou, disso eu nunca vou me esquecer – disse ele calmamente.

Minha face ficou completamente vermelha, como que eu não pude perceber, Ele disse que gosta quando eu faço isso, então isso quer dizer...

- Eu Amo você Hinata – disse ele mais perto da minha fase rubra, senti meu coração querendo sair pela minha boca.

Num rápido raciocínio meu lábio se mexerem dessa vez, depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente iria disser o quando eu amava, e o que era melhor ainda eu era correspondida.

- Eu também te Amo Naruto-kun – disse pausadamente.

Senti meu coração iria explodir tudo que tinha acontecido não importava mais, toda aquela tristeza só foi, com aquelas palavras de amor, o que importava agora era Eu e Ele juntos, e nada iria nos separar. Senti ele enlaçar minha senti cintura, a sua respiração sobre mim, nosso lábios rosando, e antes que o sol se por nosso lábios foram selados, e nele selamos o nosso amor.

* * *

><p>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


End file.
